A CARING COUSIN
by LeftAloneGurl
Summary: Sunako has a cousin,Sakura Nakahara and she is staying for some days. The boys are dumbstruck on knowing that she behaves like a girl with Sakura around.Yuki, Ranmaru and Takenaga are happy for her but is kyohei able to accept someone so close to Sunako?
1. Chapter 1

**It's the first time i'm writting so please go easy on me...**

A CARING COUSIN

It was evening and the Nakahara household were to receive a shock.A perfect lady were to change,though for a little moment,there life!!

Yuki,puzzled to see a fine young lady in the Nakahara household,asked in a gentleman like way "how can i help?"

"Oh! you must be Yuki.Uncle Nakahara was right.You are so cute!! I'm Sakura Nakahara, Sunako's cousin."

Ranamaru charmed by her, approached her in his usual charmer style and kissed her hand saying

"Glad to know you sweet Lady."

"Not this one Moril" yuki thought as he led sakura to sunako's room.

"Sunako! Long time no see!!!!" sakura cried out loud enough to attractTakenga and Kyohei's attention.

"What the hell is happening hear?who screamed??"Kyohei asked in an annoyed tone.His hair all fucked up.And he was astonished to see sunako hugging someone so affectionately.

"How have you been?? Its been so long.So good to see you must be tired.This is your room."Suynako said pointing to the room next to her's."

After maki8ng sakura comfortable sunako entered the kitchen to make dinner.still silent as usual.

Takenga,being curious entered the kitchen to ask about the new girl.

"My cousin.I think sha will be staying here for sometime."was the answer he got.

At the dinner table,everyone was taking execpt sunako and sakura who remained silent but maintained eye contact.

After dinner,sunako and sakura both did the dishes together and sakura accompanied sunako to her room with a bowl of pop corn.

Yuki wondered what were they doing and opened sunako's door and fell unconcious.

"yuki what happened??"Takenga cried out loud.

As he peeked in the dark room,he saw both sunako and sakura giving them a deadly glance.As if they had committed a grave sin by opening the door.

Appologising,Takenga took Yuki out of the room.

The two girls were watching a thriller which sakura bought and It appeared that it was a banned one.

In the morning, Sunako was wearing a beautiful apron and tied her hair in a very gorgeous way.

Sakura was the dressed the same way and both made breakfast.The food appeared to be more girly and sunako held a lovely smile on her face.

The gorgeous guys were all marvelled at what a close cousin's arrival could do.

At the table, sunako and Sakura both ate with much grace.

"well,sakura,i must say u are not only beautiful but skillful as well." said Takenga Complimently.

"yes,He's right.what we couldnt do in months, you did it in just one night." Yuki continued.

Breakfast over, The two girls were both going to the kitchen when Ranmaru called Sakura.

"I congratulate you on your success.To show my appreciation, i would like to invite you to a candle night dinner." Ranmaru said in his romantic guy way.

The other three were so angry about trying to flirt with sunako's cousin and were aout to burst out when Sakura said

"Thanks but no thanks charmer boy.Me and Sunako already planned to go out.Better luck next time." with this Sakura went to her room to dress up.


	2. Sakura Tells The Tale

The Nakahara household was quiet,Yuki and Ranmaru were watching movies and Takenaga was as usual lost in his books.Kyohei was lying lazily on the couch,because of eating too much of girly food.

Sakura came out of the room and caught everyone's attention..She was so pretily dressed though a small amount of make up, she looked so gorgeous. She wore a long black dress and looked like a princess. Ranmaru almost fell down from his seat and sakura had a girly smile and her attire was so eye catching that Takenaga was forced to divert his eye from his book.

Sha called out for Sunako.

"I'm ready!"-exclaimed Sunako as she opened her door and tears fell from the frozen cheeks of the four Hansome boys...

**Sunako was so girly, with a beautiful dress on her beautiful self and make up.**

Kyohei suddenly stood up and started staring at sunako and unexpectedly went to his room and shut the door hard.

"what was that all about?Is he that mad about me staying over and making girly food??"-Sakura cried out loud and went out quickly.

Sunako followed and shut the main door.

"I think kyohei doesnt like sunako this way.what do u think Ranmaru?" -yuki asked all puzzled.

"well i'd advise him to date older women.they are much more mature and understanding or maybe Sakura,she's so different from 15 years old girls." was Ranmaru's dry answer.

Takenaga understanding Kyohei much better than the others went to him.

Kyohei was in his bed...lying lazily but in deep thoughts.his face was dry and pale.

"What's with that attitude??"-Takenga asked with his comforting voice.

"Leave me alone, you would not understand."-said kyohei turning on the other side,hinting at Takenaga to leave him alone.

Naie chan came at noon on Takenaga's request and she prepared lunch.The boys understood sunako's feelings of wanting some time alone with her cousin which apparently like is more close to her than her mother or aunt and missed Sunako's cooking.But Naie chan seems to enjoy cooking for Takenaga and Is forced to cook for the other three.The boys are well determined to know more about Sakura and Sunako.

_In the evening_

"we really enjoyed ourselves,didnt we sunako?"-Sakura asked enthusiastically.

"Yes we did.It's been a long time since i enjoyed myself so much.I'm tired and i'm going to sleep.Good night"- sunako said yawningly but still keeping good posture...a lady-like posture.

A few minutes later,Sakura,not feeling sleepy,came in the living room to watch tv and was much surprised to see 'The Radiant Beings' still awake.

"Hey there!Not feeling sleepy, huh?"-yuki asked in his cute child like tone.

"well...me and sunako actually did so much shopping that"

"Cut the crap! Stop talikng about her like she was a girl! Why are you here and how come you are so close to Sunako??"-Kyohei interupted abruntly and restless.It was no surprise to yuki, Ranmaru and Takenaga

as they all knew Kyohei had feelings for sunako.

"You do not need to be so rude!"-Sakura shouted.Her fine pale skin now becoming red.She was brought up like the royals and she was never aloud to talk to ordinry people, until she was 18 she could do what she wanted.

"Sunako and i were always Very close.In elementary school we were always together.She was undoubtedly very beautiful."-Sakura explained."She was like other teenagers, caring for her appearance,weight and so on.But since that boy refused her, she started thinking of herself as ugly and was suffocating. She then decided to remain in darkness and not looking at herself in the mirror.We were all worried but Aunt Nakahara was the most affected.She always loved by her.Me and Sunako were the terrible two's at school.we were famous like you guys, by the way Sunako is way more beautiful than i am,but only when she is dressed in 'civil clothes'.When i started talking to her,trying to make her a lady she stopped talking to me.I was so sad and decided to be with her in her darkness and i tried understanding her.We made a deal that i shall bring her her favorite movies,the banned ones,and gifting her scary gifts and in return she will be as she was before,as long as i am with her."-sakura said with tears filled in her eyes.

Tears started flowing don yuki's cheeks and Ranmaru had running nose.Kyohei still did not understand why Sakura did this and was about to question her when Sakura said

'You do not understand.I do not care if sunako likes darkness or has low self esteem,what's important for me is that i get to spend some time with her, be it watching a scary movie or going out shopping."

"well it is so hot in here.Im going to take some fresh air.Bye"-exclaimed Sakura trying not to talk about it anymore.

"A girl, with such a beauty like yours, should not be wandering alone.Let me accompany you!"-Ranmaru proposed getting up from the sofa quickly.

"Vey well then."-Sakura said,playing with her long,black fangs.

_In takenaga's room_

"come on Kyohei,she is just her cousin.."

Yuki knocked Takenaga's door,interrupting Kyohei and Takenaga's conversation.But with his innocent face,he was,as always excused.

"so Kyohei is worried about Sakura,Right?"-Yuki inquired

"Nonsense.Why should i be worried for her.I should have had if she stopped cooking thought"-kyohei thought in his usual selfish tone.And went to his room slamming the door hard repeating-" i am not worried about her"

"Ah such a selfish boy!"-exclaimed Yuki."But he should not worry. he will get to eat Sunako's cooking soon.Sakura would not live here forever.

And Ranmaru is taking keen interest with Sakura.He is not his usual self-love for older women."-Yuki grinned with a female voice.

_In the garden_

"so you are very loving with Sunako and caring as well.Why don't you remain here till we get free rent?It would be a good idea wouldn't it?"- Ranamru asked,hidding his real intention.(that of being with Sakura.)

"No,i would really like to help you guys but Aunty knows that Sunako will be a lady only till i am arround.And she wants her to be a perfect lady throughout her life.Besides she even forbade me to see her...Aunty doesn''t that i am here.!"-Sakura said with tears in her eyes.

"but i am happy i came.Seeing Sunako like this is very hurting but i comfort myself with the thought that she is happy this way. It's a pity i am going back tomorow!"..."ah i'm going to bed now.Bye and Good night.-Sakura said yawningly ." And i'll be gone early in the mornig so tell everyone i was really happy meeting them."

Sakura went inside.Ranmaru admiring her fine figure thinkin that he would not see her again and inside in his heart saying "Bye Beautiful lady!"

**hey this is the end...please do comment on it and tell me how i am doing for a beginner.thanks :-)**


End file.
